Good Bye to the World
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: Nobody knows what is in It. Only It knows. But, the problem is that the former Titans' Tower aren't telling...
1. Touching It

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

"Aw, come on. Are ya scared?" The seventeen-year old boy taunted the thirteen-year old boy. The younger boy frowned before sticking out his tongue.

"No, are ya?" The boy's frown grew when the older boy laughed.

"Hah! Yeah, right. Hey, guys, didya see that? Witty-bitty-bitsy little Tommy's scared!" At this, the older boy and his three friends laughed. Tommy's eyes narrowed before snapping,

"Ha-ha. What's the matter, Davy? Chicken?" At this, Davy stopped laughing and grew quiet. Frowning, Davy said,

"Watch it. Ya gonna get yer someday." Tommy snorted. One of the three bystanders spoke up,

"Uh, Davy, Tom? Well, Sam an' Jessi an' I'm wonderin', do we hadda go to… It?" The boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes asked, looking fearful. The twins nodded uneasily, their brown hair tumbling across their shoulders. Davy rolled his eyes before saying,

"Aw, come on, y'all. Scared? It won't hurt y'all; we're only goin' to the island where It's at, and touch It. It won't hurt us unless we go in, an' we're not doin' that." The redhead boy and twins glanced at each other before Tom piped up,

"Ned? If yer scared, ya don't hadda go. Sam an' Jessi can stay too, 'cause they're girls, an' everybody knows girls get scared easily." When Tom said those words, the twins and CrazyDeafGirl (in sign language) yelled,

"Hey!"

Blinking, the group watched as CrazyDeafGirl chuckled nervously before leaving, merrily waving good-bye. Sam turned her head and snapped at Tom,

"Scared easily? Who screams every time he sees a spider, whether it's big or not?" After Sam spoke, Jessi added,

"An' who refuse, no matter what, to eat the veggies before tossin' some salt over his left shoulder?" At this, Tom frowned while Davy and Ned laughed. "We're goin', an' it's to show you guys that girls' tough too." Jessi finished, high-fiving with Sam. The boys frowned slightly before Davy turned to Ned.

"Well, ya comin'?" At this, Ned sighed before nodding. Davy's green eyes shone with excitement as he leapt into the air. "Yes! Let's go!" At this, Davy, Ned, and the twins ran down the street, leaving Tom alone in the dark park. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Tom glanced at the moon, his light green eyes reflecting the light.

Sighing, Tom ran his fingers through his blond hair as he began running, following Davy's pale yellow hair. When Tom caught up, he glanced into the twins' brown eyes, and it's all he needed.

They're doomed.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Ned gulped. They're nearing the island, and… It. The shadow of It loomed over them, beckoning them to it. Glancing around, Ned watched as Davy and Tom quarreled. When did he meet the brothers? In second grade, he remembered. He had met Davy, who was the same age as he, and later met Tom who was in kindergarten. Sam and Jessi later joined their group in sixth grade; they're the first and only and last identical twins Ned've ever seen. It took him three years to get used to them, and he still can't tell them apart…

Jessi nudged Sam. "Hey, is it just me, or does It looks like a…" She trailed off, not believing her eyes. Sam finished for her.

"A big T?" The sisters looked at each other as the shadow of the T-shaped tower grew, swallowing them up.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Davy was beside himself. They're going to touch It! It, who had been the source of fear for the people living nearby many years, and they're going to touch It! When the boat finally hit the sandy shore, Davy leapt out of the boat, running as soon as he touched the ground. Tom didn't hesitate before chasing his older brother. Sam and Jessi hopped out and sprinted towards It. Ned looked up at It before gulping. Carefully, he climbed out of the motorboat and began jogging.

Panting, Davy allowed the twins overtake him. Grudgingly, he wished they hadn't been in the track team for the past three years. Coming to a stop, Davy gained his wind back as Tom and Ned arrived, panting heavily. Sam and Jessi managed to smother their grins as they watched the boys complaining of pains. Elbowing Jessi, Sam said,

"Haven't ya noticed how the girls' always better at runnin' than the boys?" Jessi giggled as she nodded. Tom frowned whereas Davy just grinned, saying,

"Well, let's touch It!" With his words, the group huddled together, hands outstretched. Walking slowly and carefully, they rested their hands against the cold steel. Bending his neck, Ned looked up at It. The giant T-shaped tower loomed over them, dark and forbidden.

They barely had time to turn when the island trembled. Jessi stumbled, falling through It's doorways. Sam screamed and before the boys could stop her, leapt in after Jessi. Davy hollered,

"No!" Gripping Tom and Ned, Davy pulled them back. The boys glanced at each other. Ned moaned,

"We gotta go after them. They're our friends." At Ned's words, Tom and Davy glanced at each other, nodding.

"Let's go!" At Davy's command, the boys ran inside.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the first chappie! I wrote this about a week or two before Halloween and decided that it's worth to write in a short story, so here you are!


	2. First Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Meanwhile, the twins had fallen through a hole in the floor. Landing atop Jessi, Sam rubbed her head as she sat up, saying, "Man, what a fall! My head hurts!" Jessi snapped,

"Mmmflm fmm bmfll mfl mm hfmm!" Sam frowned as she replied,

"What?" Groaning, Jessi shoved Sam off her as she said,

"Yer fat butt's on my head!" Sam chuckled nervously.

"Oh, sorry about that…"

Jessi sighed before starting up the stairs, dragging Sam by her hand. "Come on, let's find a way out of here…"

Climbing up the stairs, the twins blinked when they reached the top. "…We're back to where we started." Sam commented, and Jessi nodded before hollering,

"Yo! Guys! We're over here!" Davy paused, turning his head, while Ned shrieked,

"Oh no! It killed Sam an' Jessi an' usin' their voices to lure us into its dark clutches an' then It'll kill us!" Tom and Davy's faces paled as they heard Ned's explanation. Sam laughed while Jessi smacked herself on forehead, groaning.

"Oh… come on! Ned, Sam an' I'm okay! We just fell through a hole an' we found stairs, an' that's our voices! And we also know all of yer secrets! Must I remind ya of Raley?" At her words, the twins made their way to the boys, Sam still chuckling. Ned's eyes went to the ground as he softly said,

"I still miss her…" Whereas Tom and Davy looked puzzled. Sam explained,

"Raley's a corgi- a dog breed (she said so upon seeing their blank faces)- that he found, an' she's a mix breed, she has some Australian shepherd blood in her, an' in that breed, if a dog's born white, the dog has defects. Raley's white, so she hates little kids 'cause they're mean to her, an' she attacked one. Ned hadda put her down." Jessi gingerly patted Ned on his back as CrazyDeafGirl exclaimed in sign language,

"Those boys! Raley's a sweet dog, she never attacked anyone, but they poked her and threw wood planks- one almost hit me in the head- and we had to put her to sleep!" The group looked confusedly at her. She chuckled, signing, "Oops… in this story Raley belongs to Ned not to my family… sorry… bye…" With this, she left.

The group shook their heads, turning to leave through the doors when Tom cried, "What's that?" Looking at where he pointed, the four others glanced around confusedly.

"Tommy, Tommy, there's nothin' outta there…" Davy said, glaring at his brother. Tom shook his head wildly as he exclaimed,

"No, there's something there! Before y'all looked, there was a boy! I think he's yer age, maybe a year older. His clothes' badly torn an' old an' covered with blood! His neck's twisted, an' one of his legs' stickin' out wrong! He's sneakin' behind y'all!" The twins glanced at each other before Sam patted Tom on his head, saying,

"Now, don't worry. We're safe together." Jessi and Ned nodded, agreeing. Tom frowned. If the twins aren't nearly six feet tall, he would've taught them a lesson. There really was someone! Why didn't they believe him? Davy cleared his throat,

"Well, 'cause we're already here, let's go an' explore." With this, he dragged Tom and Ned by their arms, walking up the stairs. Jessi and Sam glanced behind them before running to the boys. After the group left the room, a being formed out of thin air. The being, with his neck twisted at an unnatural angle and his left leg bent to the side, croaked out,

_Friends… where are you?_

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the second chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame!


	3. Second Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Ned gulped as Davy grinned. "Uh, Davy? Yer face's startin' to scare me." Davy chuckled as he led the group down the hallway, searching for the stairs to the next room when the lights flashed on. Clutching at their eyes, Tom was the first one of the group to adjust to the powerful light. Rising his head and looking around at the white room.

Eyes widening, he shrieked. The group jerked, the bright light attacking their eyes. When their eyes adjusted, they saw that Tom was pointing behind them, stark white. Tears formed at his eyes, and he managed to choke out,

"L-look… she… she's behind y'all… RUN!" With this, he turned around and began running but tripped over one of the broken cables laying around. When he hit the ground, the lights darkened, to never shine again. Jessi and Sam lifted Tom up, Jessi saying,

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Sam nodded before she asked,

"What was it that ya saw, Tom?" The small boy gulped as he wiped away the tears before answering,

"The girl… she's taller than the twins… an' her clothes… they're like the boy's… bloody an' old an' torn… some of her ribs' stickin' out… an' her right arm… it's like the skin's hangin' off… she's standin' behind y'all…" He trailed, choking. Davy rolled his eyes before saying,

"Chicken!" Tom frowned thunderously while Ned nervously said,

"Uh, can't we just go upstairs an' get over this?" At his words, the group turned, and went up the second stairs. Arriving the top, Tom clutched to Ned, nervously glancing around. Meanwhile, back down in the room they just exited, the lights blazed back on- but they weren't the same ones from before. She stepped forward, skin hanging from her bones on her right arm. She uttered,

_Help me, my friends…_

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the third chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame! The quote, "Your face's starting to scare me," was from OrchDork18, upon seeing one of my famous evil grins! (Cackles evilly)


	4. Third Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

The group glanced around, greatly impressed by the equipments scattered around. Sam commented, "The whole floor's one big gym!" Jessi nodded as Davy said,

"Let's find the next stairs!" As the group started across the enormous gym floor, Tom whimpered as he saw some of the weighs moving up and down in midair. Fearfully, he poked Ned and pointed at the weights. Ned whistled.

"Man, they're big weights, there." Davy nodded as Sam whistled softly. Tom glanced at them, shocked.

"Ya mean y'all didn't see them moving?" At his questions, the others glanced at each other, Jessi asking,

"Didya had some beer or what? Yer seein' stuff." Davy groaned before pulling Tom with him, walking towards the opposite side of the room where they're certain the next staircase is. Suddenly Tom jerked his arm out of Davy's grasp, and screaming,

"RUN! He's behind y'all!" With this, Tom took off, running for all he's worth of. The twins glanced behind themselves before sprinting towards the panicking boy. Davy swore as he and Ned began jogging, nearing the twins whom currently has Tom pinned to the ground. During all this, he was screaming. "Look behind y'all!" Tired of his ramblings, the older teenagers all turned their heads into the direction he's pointing.

Finally, Tom relaxed. Glaring at Sam, who is sitting on his head, Tom said, "He's… huge. His whole body's broken an' bloody. The right arm's missin', and half of his left leg's half gone. Part of his head's blown, an' he's risin' his arm, an' he's gonna hit y'all over the head-" He was cut off when Jessi slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Uh, Tommy? Didn't ya think ya better stop, 'cause yer scarin' Ned?" Davy said, gesturing at Ned who stared at Tom fearfully. At Davy's words, Ned jumped.

"What, what? Hey, I ain't scared!" He bristled, glaring at Davy, who rolled his eyes. Jessi shoved Sam off Tom's head and hauled him back to his feet, commenting,

"Can we just find the next stairs, an' get this over with?" Sam giggled before wedging herself between Davy and Ned who was busy glaring each other down. The twins rolled their eyes as Jessi dragged Tom towards the stairs while Sam herded Davy and Ned who were busy sticking their tongues at each other.

As the twins dragged and nudged the boys upstairs, he struggled to his feet. The head, missing the left half, lowered as the remaining eye gazed upon his missing arm and half leg before he looked up, muttering,

_Come on, friends… pull through this with me…_

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the fourth chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame!


	5. Fourth Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Davy grinned as they stepped upon the room, his petty argument with Ned long forgotten. Sam glanced at Ned, and had to suppress a giggle at his face; "It looks like his head's on fire!" She whispered to Jessi, who stared at his pale face and red hair. "He looks like Ron Weasley! Ya know, Harry Potter? The one where-" Sam was cut off when Jessi smacked her in the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, will ya?" Jessi snapped, glaring at her twin. The boys ignored the twins' colorful language that followed as they glanced across the room.

"Whoa…" In the simple word, Ned had summed up how they felt at the moment. There were cages everywhere, all different sizes. Whereas normally the cages would be like prisons, those cages has objects inside, like squeaky toys in some, furry toy mice and rats in others, bell chimes in still others, and even mazes. Ned commented,

"They gotta be for holdin' animals! An' they have toys too!" All three boys walked on, ignoring the twins who are at each other's throat- or, more specifically, Jessi holding Sam in a headlock. Tom grinned as he peered at the squeaky mouse in a cage large for an old fat cat to roam around freely. As Tom glanced at the fighting girls- Sam sitting on Jessi's head and attempting to pull her leg off, much like the wrestlers in Looney Tunes cartoons- he let loose a terrible shriek.

Jessi leapt to her feet abruptly, causing Sam to crash into the ground. Tom screamed, "Sam! Jessi! He… he's behind y'all! Run! RUN!" With this, Tom ran forward and seized the twins by their arms and began running backwards, dragging the stunned girls. "Run!" He was crying, so Sam and Jessi decided to play along. Sprinting off, they dragged Tom and tackled Ned and Davy, rolling to a stop near the next case of stairs, Tom still weeping.

Jumping to his feet, Davy cried out, "Who's there?" When Ned and the twins struggled to their feet, taking a fighting stance. Tom relaxed, sighing.

"It's… it's okay. He's gone." At his words, the group glanced at each other before Davy said,

"Do I hadda say it again? Yer seein' things an' scarin' Ned." Tom only glanced at his older brother, still shaking. Davy sighed. "Fine, tell us about it." The smaller boy nodded before saying,

"Like the others before him, his clothes' torn an' old an' bloody… the skin on his face's half gone an' ya can see the muscles an' bones… an' skin's missin' from his chest, the ribs' broken, an' the heart's beatin' on an' on an' on-" Tom was cut off when Sam snapped,

"Stop!" Glancing at Ned, Sam pulled Tom up and began walking upstairs, the others following. When they climbed out of sight, chaos filled the room. Smoky white creatures roamed around in their cages, some barking, some growling, some hissing, some squeaking and some yowling when he stepped out, dragging his right foot, softly saying,

_Friends… hang in there._

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the fifth chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame!


	6. Fifth Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Stepping off the stairs, the group walked across the bleak room. Ned whimpered; the lights aren't working, and the clouds' starting to cover the moon. They stopped, watching as the moon became hidden, as pure darkness swallowed them up. Tom stiffened; he slowly, carefully turned his head to look behind himself. The group jumped slightly when the boy screamed.

"RUN! She…! Run! Run! Don't let her get y'all! RUN!" With this, Tom took off blindly in the shadows of the darkness. The group began running too, but can't see each other so Sam slammed into Jessi and Davy tripped over Ned and they could hear Tom slamming into the wall.

Panting, the group clutched at their bruises as the clouds moved on, at last allowing the moon to shine into the room, the debris reflecting light. Tom's panting slowed down as he peered around. "She… she's gone… thank goodness… that thing.. is gone…" At his words, Ned paled as Jessi nudged Tom, urging him to continue. "Her clothes… it's old an' torn an' bloody like the others' an'… she's… standin' right with us, an'… she…" He trailed off, trembling. The others glanced at each other, deciding to not press him anymore for details. Davy nodded and they got up, limping across the last several feet to the staircase.

Ascending the steps, the group climbed up to the sixth floor. When they had left, darkness swallowed the room once again, but the moon remains shining. Out of darkness she came, and she whispered,

_Please… don't give up, my friends…_

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the sixth chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame! Gack, it's so short! But it'll get longer! Trust me!


	7. Sixth Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

When they stepped onto the sixth floor, they stopped. "Whoa…" Sam said, drooling along with the group. Davy grinned, happily crying out,

"There gotta be every kind of video games here!" At this, the group scattered, busy unearthing the buried games. "Mega Monkeys 4? There's only ten copies of those!" Davy cried out, happy tears leaking from his eyes as Jessi yelled out,

"Sweet! There's a Game Station, an' there's only two of those!" After her, Sam screamed.

"No way! There's every Pokémon games ever made in here! There's the Blue version an' Red an' Yellow an' Gold an' Silver, an' Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, an' LeafGreen, FireRed an' Colosseum, an' Gale of Darkness…" She trailed off as the group came running over.

"Wow!" "Lucky!" "Too cool!" The group exclaimed over the rare games when Tom felt something. Fearfully, he turned around, and let loose a piercing shriek. The group immediately took off running but not before collecting the rare games. Dodging the piles of discarded games, they neared the staircase when Ned tripped over a Game Cube. They skidded to a halt and turned back when Tom said,

"They're gone… they're the same ones from before… the one with only a half of his head and the one that's missin' skin from his face an' chest…" When Tom finished, they glanced at each other, Ned trembling. Davy sighed before hauling Tom and Ned by their arms to the stairs, climbing up the steps. When they had disappeared from sight, the one with only a half of his head struggled to his feet as the other limped forward. They glanced at each other before muttering,

_Help us find you, friends…_

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the seventh chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame!


	8. Seventh Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Davy blinked. "What are those?" He asked, pointing at the square objects on the wall. Jessi stepped near one and with her left hand brushed away the thick dust.

"'This award, created by the International Club of Best Pranksters, was, with great honor an' pride, presented to the three best pranksters this world have ever seen. They are…'" Jessi trailed off, squinting her eyes. "'…Cy… Cyb.. Cyborg. Bea… Beast Bo.. Beast Boy. R… Ra… Raven. Those three are the true masters, havin' pranked Robin, the Boy Wonder, a mission we have long considered impossible.' Wow, that's important, huh?" Jessi finished, looking at the others. Ned piped up,

"How do ya know it's important?" Jessi answered,

"Well, for one thing, it's framed. A gold frame, too." As they stood there, staring at the frame, Sam commented,

"Maybe there'll be more of those awards here, let's go look." At her words, they nodded and started walking, peering at the numerous frames that adorned on the walls. "Wow, there sure are a lots of awards here, all to those guys, Cyborg, Beast Boy an' Raven. They must be good at makin' trouble. Hey! Here's an award!" Davy pushed Sam away and began reading it.

"'This award, created by Starfire an' the Titans East an' the Honorary Titans, was presented to Cyborg, Beast Boy, an' Raven for doin' the impossible- getting' on Robin's nerves all the time an' survivin'.' Wow. They must love torturin' that poor guy." Davy commented, looking at the others, sniggering slightly. Tom chuckled, but he suddenly jerked. As Jessi and Sam questioned him, the pure darkness returned. Ned glanced at the clouds covering the moon, gulping.

Davy, wide-eyed, looked around, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, and feeling the freezing, deep, unending coldness. He shivered, hugging himself when he heard his brother scream. Jumping up, Davy ran at what he thought was Tom. Slamming into the wall, Davy recoiled, clutching at his bloody nose. He could hear Ned shrieking and the twins hollering. Tom just stuttered out,

"I-It's o-okay now, they, they're gone, they're not here." The clouds moved on, at last allowing the moon to shine upon Davy's red nose. He groaned as he peered at his bloody hands. Ned squeaked out,

"T-They? T-There's more than one?" The small boy nodded before Sam asked,

"Well, who is they?" At her words, Tom paled.

"The same two from the game room… the one with a half head an' the one with the missin' skin… and the third… she… s-she…" He stopped, choking. Jessi gingerly patted him on his back while Sam, Ned and Davy all stared at him wide-eyed. Jessi glared at them and jerked her head towards the next staircase, only several yards from them. Davy nodded before he and Ned took off. Sam went to Jessi and, working together, gently hauled Tom to his feet and put his arms over their shoulders as they walked to the steps.

When the sound of the dragging feet ended, he stepped forward, watching his friend's half head as they watched the darkness swallowed the room again, waiting patiently as she stepped out. They all turn their heads in a particular direction and softly uttered,

_We will not rest until we find you… friends._

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the eighth chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame! I always believed that usually when Cyborg and Beast Boy get in trouble, they dragged Raven along and I like to think that they usually get in trouble with Robin.


	9. Eighth Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Dropping Tom to the floor, Sam and Jessi, along with the boys, stared awe-stuck at the room. "There's so many plants here." Ned choked out, "An' they're all dead." They nodded as they walked on, trying to ignore the rotting smell. Sam paused by a giant mutant flycatcher, and seeing the huge teeth, gulped before hurriedly catching up to Jessi. Ned shook his head.

"Those plants, they don't belong here. They're not normal. They can't be from Earth." He said, and the twins looked questioningly at him. Davy explained,

"His parents own a nursery so he knows a lot about plants." The twins nodded, Sam's mouth forming a small o, as Ned continued.

"Braches don't grow out of leaves, an' that's impossible, a plant can't live without roots, yet many of those here barely had any!" Ned ranted on and on as the others glanced at the plants, marveling at their beauty.

Lights blazed on, causing Sam to shriek and jump into Jessi's arms. Davy started to laugh, but froze when he saw the moon becoming hidden. Darkness crept into the room, covering the floor and up the walls a little, but it was almost if it was held back by the light, yet the light was being beaten by the darkness.

Tom quickly withdrew his breath, watching the battle between the elements. Deciding to agree with his guts, he looked back. Letting out a terrible scream, Tom bolted. Davy swirled around, but saw nothing. Feeling frightened, he took off, chasing Tom and Ned. Jessi dropped Sam before sprinting after the boys, ignoring Sam's cries. "Hey, wait for me!"

Nearing Tom, Davy leapt and managed to tackle him. Rolling to a stop mere inches from the stairs, Davy hopped to his feet and said, "They're gone, aren't they?" Tom lifted his head and after scanning the room, nodded. "Good. Now, who are they?" At his older brother's words, Tom sighed.

"Y'all remember the girl? The one with skin hangin' off her arm an' with ribs stickin' out? She's here, along with… that other girl… w-who…" Tom stopped, trembling. Sam and Jessi glanced at each other as Davy sighed before stepping over Tom and up the stairs. Ned nervously followed. Jessi groaned before pulling up the small boy.

"How come ya and I have to do all the work?" Jessi complained, looking at Sam who just shrugged. When the twins and Tom climbed up the steps, the darkness faded back and lights dimmed, both dying. She limped forward, holding her arm in front of her, her skin dangling. She turned her head as she watched her crept out of the darkness and they looked at the stairs, whispering,

_Friends… wait for us._

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the ninth chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame! When I said that the light and dark are battling, I mean they can't beat each other because they balances each other too good for one to be better than the other.


	10. Ninth Floor and Tenth Floor

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Tom whimpered. He hated it here. The room, full with various things, makes him uncomfortable, and the fact that he's the only person that can see them didn't help. Why? Why can't the others see the beings? Tom sighed as Ned picked up an ivory mask, turning it over. "Whoa, this gotta be from Africa." Davy nodded as he tossed a shirt saying, I Heart NY, away and continued to rummage through things.

"Here's stuff from New York City!" He said, excited. Sam stared at the double-edged sword as she whistled.

"An' here's stuff for war. I think the person who owned those was a warrior or somethin' like that." Sam finished, peering at a book with strange writings on it. Jessi poked a small statue, commenting,

"I think it's from a land of peace, 'cause it seems to be protestin' war. I mean, look at the hands, it's breakin' a sword in two." When she finished, she picked up an ancient book with odd, slanted writings on it. Tom glanced around, watching the group sort through things from four radically different cultures, yet they all are here in It.

Tom jerked his head up when he heard the chattering began. The barking, meowing, hissing, squeaking all followed. Then every heavy objects hovered in midair, all moving up and down as the darkness and the light came, battling yet again for dominance. Tom gulped as he backed away with the others.

Tom didn't scream this time as he bolted in the direction of the next staircase, Sam and Jessi ahead of him, Davy and Ned behind him. The scared group didn't stop as they ran upstairs, and even as they ran, they could hear footsteps and something rustling behind them. The footsteps grew closer, and new footfall joined them. Ned gulped. Someone joined the first ones. Tom whimpered; all five are chasing them, and only he can see them.

Running down the long hallway, they passed doors marked with names. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Robin. Starfire. Raven. They ran on, not paying attention to the names. Finally, the footsteps faded. Skidding to a halt, the group doubled over, panting. Davy shakingly rose to his feet as he watched Ned and Tom struggle for breath while Sam and Jessi nervously stared at the unmarked door in front of them.

"There's somethin' wrong here." Jessi said, staring at the dark door. Sam nodded as she looked down the hallway; she gasped, drawing back into Jessi. Ned cried,

"W-What are they?" Tom stared, stark white.

"Are y'all sayin' y'all can see them too?" At his words, Davy looked at Tom before turning his attention back to them.

The teenage boy dressed in red, yellow, and green clothes walked towards them, dragging his leg, which was sticking out in an unnatural matter. His head, twisted to the side, turned to them and the eyes, hidden by a mask, stared at them. The clothes, torn and bloody, made no noise as he limped.

The girl's red hair blazed in the light as her gold skin shone, her green eyes staring at them. The torn and bloody purple top and miniskirt sagged as if weighted by something, probably blood. On her side, just below the armpit, several ribs stuck out, all cracked and bent, not to mention bloody. She raised her arm, the skin hanging to the bones, and a green ball of energy formed around the hand.

He straggled, his feet scuffling the floor. The left leg, half gone, sags under the immense weight every time he stepped upon it. The right arm, gone, was sparking with electricty as the left arm raised, bright blue glow forming. He stared at the group, his head half gone. The right eye, nose, mouth is still there, but the second eye is missing, and so is half of the brain. He walked on, leaving a trail of blood and oil.

He limped forward, his green skin a bright emerald, his green hair slightly darker. The black and purple clothes, torn and bloody, gave way on his chest, and the skin is gone, revealing his ribs, lungs, and his heart which keeps beating. The face lifted, revealing the skin around the nose, cheek, and mouth is gone, showing the eyeball, jaws and part of the cheekbones. Some muscles could be seen attached to the jaws, moving it up and down. He advanced towards them, his body melting and twisting into the body of a wolf.

She glided, her torn and bloody cloak dragging on the ground. Under the bird-shaped hood, two sapphire blue eyes stared at the frightened group, absouletly emotionless. The cloak rustled as she moved forward, leaving behind a line of blood. Out of her back, something black moved, almost as if it is tearing itself from the very flesh of the girl. The black aura, in the shape of a bird, spread its wings, ready to fight.

Davy twirled around, grabbing the doorknob with his hands, he threw himself at the door. It held. He groaned. Why was this door locked? Glancing at the beings, he kicked the door, but it held. Ned and Tom backed up, and acting like a battering ram, they both slammed into the door. Sam groaned, it still held.

The beings now are only fifteen feet away. Sam and Jessi threw themselves at the door, banging and kicking it, but still it held. Davy let loose a scream; it sounded as if he was ready to cry. They hurled themselves at the door, battering and kicking and pounding on it, trying to defeat the lock before the beings reach them. They're only ten feet away. The beings quickened their steps, but then Sam, with a war cry, threw herself headfirst at the door, shattering it into pieces.

The beings stopped, and when Jessi pulled Sam up, they turned and fled. Ned stared after them, asking,

"How come they ran away? An' how did ya broke the door?" Sam grinned dizzily as she chriped,

"Well, Jessi always said I had a steel head!" With this, Sam laughed goofily; Jessi smacked her upside the head. "Ow!" Whimpering, Sam clutched at her head. "That hurt!" Jessi rolled her eyes, but stopped when Tom paled.

"There… there's something in there…" At the smaller boy's words, the group all turned to peer into the dark room.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Here's the tenth chappie! Hope you like it! Please review! Or flame! Ohh.. scary… what do you think is in the room? Please tell me!


	11. Escaping It

_Good-Bye to the World_

By CrazyDeafGirl

Summary: Nobody dared to go near It, and nobody wants to. Something lurks within It, and the giant tower that formerly was the Titans' Tower will not tell…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Tom, Ned, Davy, Sam, Jessi, and Raley.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Screams echoed across the sky, sending birds in a frenzy. Citizens stopped from whatever they're doing and looked up, puzzled.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Out of It they ran, the scared teenagers. The blond boys pulled ahead of the redhead boy, but the girls raced far ahead of the boys, running straight for the boat. The twins jumped high into the air, landing in the boat. The redhead and smaller blond boy scambled over the side, falling into the boat as the bigger boy took out a pocketknife with which he cut the rope. Pushing off the shore, he started the machine and the motorboat skipped atop the water as they fled the island, never looking back at the giant T.

:--:--:--:--:--:

The old man sat, deep in thought. The people had feared It for a long time, and these teenagers will tell the others of their advanture, but they will never reveal what they discovered. The old man, gripping his cane, got up and shuffled away. He knows. He know what they saw, what scared them so badly. He knows why the small boy can see them the whole time. The old man sighed, climbing into his car and drove away.

:--:--:--:--:--:

In the lonely giant tower, the source of fear for many, in the room, the secret room that nobody ever uses, there they are. The red, green, yellow clothes clung to a skeleton with a broken neck and leg, the mask covering the eye sockets, to forever be trapped under the broken ceiling debris.

The ribs stuck out, nearly all broken, some through the purple top, and the purple miniskirt and high boots covered the skeleton that seems more feline than human, the dresser nearly slicing it in half.

The skeleton, missing a half of the head, the right arm and some of the left leg, sat against the wall, a black smear on the wall, with an outline of someone in it. The metal parts had long since rusted, crumbling.

The black and purple clothes covered the skeleton, many small bones broken. The wrists broken. One ankle broken. One elbow broken. The knife rests inside the ribcage, wedged between two ribs, leaving a long scar across all other ribs. The head on the floor and the body on the bed, the skeleton will forever be stuck in that strange position.

Nearby the window, a dark blue cloak was draped across the inhuman skeleton, the bird-shaped hood covering the skull with four eye sockets and a blood-red jewel in the forhead. The sadistic grin of the dead is upon the face, forever grinning at the moon, body sprawling out on the floor, head resting on the window.

They lay in the room, forever in rest and same time, to be forever tortured, to never rest from the pain. They still roam the lonely tower they called home, but yet they can't leave the room. They can never find the killer and stop him. And they can never say good-bye to the world.

:--:--:--:--:--:

Aw, that's a sad ending… hey, who do you think the killer is? How did the Titans die? Well, I won't answer- you'll have to write a story of yourself about what happened here, although I do have my own version, I wanna see the others' idea! Please review! Please please please!


End file.
